tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Fishing (episode)
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.22 |number=410 |released= * 21 October 2013 * 17 November 2013 * 13 February 2014 * 26 March 2014 * 5 July 2014 * 5 November 2014 * 29 April 2015 * 28 September 2016 |previous=Away From the Sea |next=The Afternoon Tea Express }} '''Gone Fishing' is the twenty-second episode of the seventeenth series. Plot One day, Harvey is loading flatbeds of machinery at Brendam Docks when Porter arrives. Porter has never seen a crane engine before and is therefore interested in Harvey. He thinks Harvey looks like a really useful engine. Then Bill and Ben arrive and see Harvey. They tease him about having a hook and ask if he is going fishing. Harvey shrugs off the twins and their teasing, but when Porter accidentally bumps into a freight car and the twins call him a "bumpy boiler," Harvey becomes a little annoyed. Porter tells Harvey to ignore the twins and let their teasing slide off him, like "water off a duck's back." Later Harvey has loaded the flatbeds for Vicarstown. Edward is due to take them, but is delayed. Harvey suggests Bill and Ben should take them, but they claim to be needed at the claypits. Porter then suggests that Harvey should take them. Harvey is not so sure as he does not usually pull cargo. The twins then suggest he pick the flatbeds up and carry them, like fish. Porter reminds Harvey of "water off a duck's back," which changes Harvey's mind. The Fat Controller says it is an excellent idea and allows Harvey to proceed. Harvey finds the job fun at first, but when he comes to Gordon's Hill, he realises that it is a lot harder to puff up it as he expected. But after some encouragement from Thomas, he makes it to the top. However, he does not realise that he should apply his brakes and he races down the hill too fast. At the bottom is a bend and Harvey's speed and emergency braking causes the flatbeds to derail. Harvey is upset and wishes he had not taken the flatbeds. Harvey begins to think about what sort of things Bill and Ben will say. After remembering what they said about using his hook, Harvey puts the flatbeds back on the rails in no time, even assuring Gordon when he stops out of concern that everything is fine and delivers the trucks to Vicarstown. When Harvey returns to the docks, the Fat Controller has just finished his meeting with the Dock Manager. He praises Harvey and calls him a really useful engine. Harvey suggests that he can use his hook to go fishing, which causes everyone to laugh. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Porter * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Rocky * Cranky * Merrick * Emily * Diesel * Salty * Skarloey * Annie and Clarabel * Big Mickey * Edward Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Animal Park * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Yards * Coastal Cliffs * Vicarstown * Sodor China Clay Company Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Steven Kynman as Porter * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Harvey and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as the Dock Manager US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * William Hope as the Dock Manager * David Menkin as Porter * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Harvey Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the seventeenth series. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 5 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills." * This episode marks the first of a few things for Harvey: ** His first appearance in full CGI. ** His first speaking role since The Great Discovery as well as his first speaking role in an episode since the tenth series episode, Edward Strikes Out. ** His first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Saved You! ** This marks the first time that he is the main character of an episode since his debut, the sixth series episode Harvey to the Rescue. * This episode marks the last time Merrick is referred to by name to date. Goofs * When Harvey's trucks derail, a flatbed and the brake van overlap onto the other line, but in the next scene they do not. * Bill and Ben sometimes swap whistle sounds. * When Bill and Ben first arrive at the docks, Porter can be seen whistling, but one of the twins' whistle sounds is heard. * At multiple points throughout the episode, Harvey's chuffing noise is inappropriate for his speed. * When the Fat Controller says "You have proven that even a crane engine can help pull cargo," the red door behind him is open, but in the very next shot, it is closed. When the camera zooms out in the final shot of the episode, the door is open once again. * In the scene where Gordon puffs by while Harvey is re-railing his flatbeds and he lowers his hook, the end of the chain can be seen in the slackened part of the chain on his crane arm. The render did not extend far enough to accommodate the long chain. * When Thomas meets Harvey on Gordon's Hill, the line only has two tracks. However, once Harvey reaches the top of the hill, the line has three tracks. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Harvey's Hook and Harvey the Crane Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:De Pesca (episodio) pl:Na Ryby ru:Как с гуся вода Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video